Northern Light
by MissRrhea
Summary: Based on a request. Summary: The Malfoys end up having two kids and their family finally seems to be complete. Things can't get any better. It seems that things can get worse, though, when Draco's younger sister does not show any magical ability. A two-part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Malfoys end up having two kids and their family finally seems to be complete. Things can't get any better. It seems that things can get worse, though, when Draco's younger sister does not show any magical ability. A two-part story.

 **Pairing:** Lucius x Narcissa, Draco x Pansy, Draco x Hermione

 **A/N:** This story is based on a request and I thought it would be a fun story to write: _Can you do one were Draco has a younger sister who is a squib but they learn to her in spite their beliefs._ Enjoy! :)

 **Northern Light**

 **Part I**

When Draco was still a child, he never wanted to have any brothers or sisters. He wanted to just be him and his parents forever and ever. They would spend their mornings in the family room, having breakfast together like a family, then Lucius would walk into his study, the one room in the whole manor that the youngest Malfoy was not allowed in, and would take care of the family business. Draco and his mother would spend the day in the gardens walking, running around and playing, or indoors, painting or sometimes playing music. Narcissa was pretty good with a piano and little Draco was fascinated by his mother's skills. In the evening, when Lucius would be done with business, meetings and associates, they would sit down in the dining room and have dinner together. That was when Lucius and Narcissa talked about how their day went and they always included Draco in the conversation. The little boy would eagerly share even the smallest detail about his day and his parents would always listen to his story.

When Draco was seven years-old, he still didn't want any siblings. He just didn't see the point of it. Why would he want to share his parents' love with anybody else? His mother had sisters, and there was not much love lost between them; even as a kid, Draco could notice how tense his mother got around both her sisters. His father, on the other hand, had no siblings, so everything was very easy for him. He was the only heir to the Malfoy name and heritage, just like Draco was dreaming to be one day. If anybody would ask him if he had a hero, Draco would say his father was his hero. It was everything Draco ever wanted: to become the smart, refined gentleman his father was.

By the time Draco turned eight, he was no longer an only child. There would be another branch in their family tree that would lead from his mother and father to their _two_ kids. Draco was no longer the only heir to the Malfoy name. Now there was also an _heiress_. Draco felt sick. He was almost a man grown, his father said, so he had to act like one; no tears, no tantrums. Malfoys always put family first and his sister was as close family as he would get. It didn't mean they loved him any less, his mother said, just that the priorities had changed slightly. Things would never change between the three of them, his parents assured him. But things had never been the same again. Aurora, that was his sister's name, was taking up all their parents' time, leaving Draco little to none of their attention. Draco felt frustrated and even angry. He wanted this baby to go away so that he can have his perfect life back. He missed his mother playing the piano and the talks with his father. Now they were both busy with _the baby_. And, Merlin, the noise she made! Even though Draco's room was on the other side of the hall, he could still hear her cry and scream in the middle on the night. His parents would take turns to check on her, but they would rarely check on their son. The little boy would curl up under his blankets and pretend to be asleep even when his mother or father would check on him.

When Draco received his Hogwarts letter, Aurora was still the center of attention in the Malfoy Manor, a fair-haired, silver-eyed three-year-old which Draco loved with all his heart. Up until he left for Hogwarts, he would spend almost all his free time playing with his sister, reading to her or chasing rabbits in the gardens. Aurora loved rabbits, so their parents obliged and got her a _bunny family_ , as she called it. Draco thought it was the cutest thing. He would even entertain her with easy magic tricks. Since he was not yet a student, he wa still allowed to do _some_ magic in their home. Aurora loved every show he put on for her. The day Draco had to leave for school, Aurora had cried all the way through breakfast, clutching to her chest the stuffed dragon that used to be Draco's favorite toy as a child. Her big brother pulled every trick he could think of to make her stop, but it was no use. His mother gently gestured him to just drop it and get ready for the trip. On Platform 9 ¾, after his trunk had been taken into the train, Draco hugged both his mother and father. He turned to Aurora, picked her up and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Be a good girl, Rory, okay?"

She just nodded in agreement and threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Draco smiled and kissed her platinum blonde hair, so much like his own.

"Love you too, beautiful."

After school started, Draco would spend every holiday at the manor in company of his family. It felt good to be back home, to relax in his old room, to read next to the fireplace, and even to attend one of his sister's pretended tea parties. Home was where Draco felt at ease and safe. It was the summer after his third year at Hogwarts when Draco accidentally overheard his parents talk in his father's office. He had been to the owelry to send Pansy a letter (back then he still fancied only pretty, pureblood witches) when he found the door to the study cracked open, a ray of golden light coming from the shaft. At first he thought his father might have heard him going out in the middle of the night and that he would be waiting for Draco to come back to give him one of his _talks_. Lucius's speeches were already famous amongst his children, and they both hated them. Draco tiptoed over to the door, almost too scared to breathe. That's when he heard soft whispers from the office, and realized his father was not alone. He recognized his mother's voice. That was weird, his parents wouldn't have hushed conversations in the dead of night, away from strange eyes. Draco edged in a little closer and listened harder.

"I fear it's happening, Lucius. It's really happening." Narcissa's voice sounded broken, like she had been crying for a while.

"It's too soon to tell, love. Give her some more time." his father tried to seem calm, but Draco would recognise the doubt in his voice at any given moment. It was the same tone he used when Draco asked him if he was okay after grandfather's death. His words said he was, but the tone in his voice had another hidden message.

"These things should have happened by now." his mother said. She sounded desperate. "Draco started showing signs when he was three. When he was _three_ , Lucius." she let out a deep sigh and Draco could picture her pacing around the room, her high heels leaving marks in the soft carpet, just like the time his father had that hunting accident a few years back. He had never seen Narcissa so worried. Until now. "We could have her tested." his mother started.

"No." Lucius said in a firm tone, but not unkind. When he spoke next, he sounded pained. "If that is indeed true, then we will have to keep her away from the public eye."

"No. I will not have that. I will not!" his mother sounded angry and Draco could count on his fingers the times he had ever seen her angry. "She is our _daughter_. We can't just ship her away."

"Keeping her here will only make things worse for everybody, and you know it!" His father had stopped sounding hurt, Draco noted. He was using his I Am The Master of The House voice. Draco knew it oh too well.

"What will we tell her? That we are horrible parents and she can't live with us anymore?" Narcissa's voice cracked as she started crying. Draco felt a hard lump in his throat. His parents were planning to send his sister away for what seemed like and indefinite period and they didn't seem to have any remorse. At least his father didn't. Draco knew what they were talking about. At thirteen, he was very clever for his age. Everybody said that, but he would have known it even if they hadn't. He knew his parents were talking about the lack of magical ability in Aurora. He had seen it himself, and not only once. It only made it worse to see her try to do the same tricks Draco did, and fail miserably. Draco would chuckle and tell her she was still too young for this, that she would be able to do that and much more when she will be older. But even as he said that, he knew in the back of his mind it was never going to happen. This midnight conversation was only a terrible confirmation of his fears. Draco was not going to stand by and watch his parents send Aurora away. He stepped into the study and his parents' eyes were on him instantly.

"You can't do that." he said. "I won't allow it." He held both their gazes the way he only did it when he was not going to quit no matter what.

"Draco," his father started "you're too young to understand this, but it's for the best. For all of us. Aurora won't live a happy life in the magical world as part of this family." The pain in Lucius's voice was back, stronger than ever.

"You can't just abandon her. She's only _five_." Draco had never felt angrier in his whole life. His vision started to blur but he would not cry. He would not fail his little sister by breaking down in front of the people who were about to decide if she would still be a part of the family or not.

"Don't be silly, son. Nobody is going to _abandon_ her. She will be very well taken care of."

"Not by her parents." Draco spat out. He felt the need to punch something, just like Granger had punched him a few months back. Even though it hurt like hell - that little brat had strong arms for a skinny nerd - Draco thought she must have felt about him the same way he was now feeling about his father: furious, fuming, out of his mind.

"The decision has been made, Draco. Aurora will still live with us for a while, but we will have to keep her out of public attention."

Draco looked over at his mother. She had been silent this whole time and now she was staring at a fix point in the carpet. She was heavily breathing, probably trying hard not to make a scene in front of them.

"Mother!" Draco pleaded. His mother finally looked up from the carpet.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Your father is right."


	2. Chapter 2 Fifteen Years Later

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER

Draco was pacing through the living room of a downtown London apartment that his parents had bought a couple of years back. Out in the street, the traffic was intense: engines starting and running, horns honking, people talking… muggle London was _exhausting_.

"Please, just let me connect your fireplace to the Floo network. You can get home in an instant. It took me ages to get here." Draco was still pacing the room, unable to calm down. It was as if all the turmoil in the street was taking its toll on him, making his nerves tense and his patience thin.

"Please just relax." Aurora said sitting on the huge beanbag next to the coffee table. "Sit down, Draco, you're going to make a hole in the floor." She gestured to the other beanbag across from her. Her silvery grey eyes watched him as he finally stopped and sat on the indicated piece of furniture as elegantly as he could. What an odd seating position, Draco thought. His new _suit_ was most likely getting all wrinkled. Draco was not fond of Muggle clothes, but he had made Aurora a promise to never visit her in robes at her apartment in London. So Draco bought one just for the occasion. He then got the other three just because he thought he looked handsome in them.

"There, isn't that better?" Aurora's tone was playful, but Draco still had a stern look on his face.

"Are you coming home for father's birthday?"

"Hm." She let out a little laugh without sounding amused. "See, _that_ depends solely on our parents' availability to not mock me or my career."

Draco snorted. Things had never been easy in his family but for a few years, they really seemed to spin out of control. Ever since Aurora had started studying _Visual Arts_ at the Muggle University, things have gotten tense between her and her parents. Draco was able to keep himself out of their drama, but only because he had gotten married and out of the Manor.

"Come on, Rory. They just… they don't understand. They just want you to be happy."

"They basically called my boyfriend human scum." Aurora threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"They did _not_. Besides, I broke them in for you."

"Oh, right, what did they call your wife, again? Oh! _Mudblood_ , Draco!" she narrowed her eyes to emphasise the insult and that made Draco grit his teeth. He did not take insults lightly, especially when they were addressed to his wife's blood status. One thing Draco learned after the war was that family was not something you could choose. Draco fell silent, his silvery gaze piercing Aurora's eyes.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't have brought that up." Aurora looked away from her brother's intense glare and his her face behind her palms.

"That's ok." Draco finally said. "I mean it's not ok. Never say that about Hermione again, or I will forget that you are my sister. But you were not wrong, either. I will have you know, though, that both of them call Hermione by her given name, without any eyes twitching or mouth tightening. I'm actually proud of them."

They sat quiet for a moment, then Aurora burst into laughter. Draco joined in and they both laughed for a few moments.

"What kind of messed up family are we if we congratulate our parents for not calling our significant others names?" She laughed again.

"The old kind, I suppose."

"So are you still seeing that bloke?" Draco didn't usually ask many questions about Aurora's personal life, but she was getting to that age where the man she was dating could actually be _the one_. As much as their parents wanted Aurora to marry someone from the magical world (an old and respectable family, of course), his sister only dated muggles. Ones with peculiar tastes and opinions. Artists, Aurora called them. Delusionals, Draco called them, never to their or Aurora's face.

"No. He was actually kind of a prick." Aurora smiled shyly and avoided Draco's gaze. Being the responsible big brother that he was, he tried not to look too stern, but rather supportive. "There might be somebody else, though." she said.

Draco raised his eyebrows waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't, he made himself ask.

"Have you by any chance met him in Diagon Alley?" his tone was playful, trying to ease the tension in the room. Neither he, nor his sister, were comfortable talking about their personal lives, especially when it involved people they were dating or marrying. Aurora laughed hard.

"I _never_ go to Diagon Alley anymore. It's not my scene, you know?" she resumed her laughing. "Michael and I are studying _Visual Arts_ together. He's a good guy."

Draco raised his eyebrows again, this time in surprise. He had never seen Aurora talk about anyone like that. There had only been two sentences, but the look in her eyes was more intense than anything he had ever seen.

"Will we get to meet him anytime soon?"

"I might have invited him to father's birthday." Aurora chewed on her bottom lip.

Draco almost choked on his own breath. He had not seen this coming, not so soon, not after how their conversation had started. Not only his sister was planning on joining their father's birthday dinner all along, but she was bringing a _date_.

"So… uhm… does Michael know about… our family?" Draco asked after a few moments.

"Do you mean does Michael know I come from an ancient family of _wizards_? The kind that does _real magic_?" Draco stared at his sister without blinking. This trick used to work everytime when they were kids.

"Well does he?"

Aurora looked away. "No. He doesn't."

"Merlin…" Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"He thinks I'm named after a Disney princess, which is actually kind of sweet."

"Whose princess?"

"It's a cartoon."

Draco looked confused. "Is that a muggle thing?"

"Yes, that is a muggle thing."

Draco laughed at the irony. If only his parents knew that one of the most important family tradition was being mistaken by a muggle cultural reference. A few years back he would have paid good galleons to see the look on his father's face being confronted with a muggle in his family. That was before Aurora got so involved in the muggle world. Now Draco didn't find the prospects so amusing.

The following week, Draco and Hermione Flooed in early before dinner. Draco wanted to make sure they would get there before Aurora and Michael made their entrance and hoped to even greet them at the door. His sister said they would be driving to the Manor, since Aurora didn't have her apartment connected to the Floo network and given the fact that her boyfriend had never done that before. Draco felt a tight pressure at the top of his head, as if his brain was straining to push through his skull.

"Draco, Hermione, you're early." Narcissa greeted them with open arms. She hugged Draco and kissed both his cheeks and gave Hermione a short, but warm hug. No the stiff kind she would briefly exchange with her sisters on the rare occasions they met, but the real, motherly hug. Draco was impressed with how his mother was handling the change. A few months back she would have just nodded formally at her daughter-in-law.

"Where is father?"

"He's in his study. He's been actually very eager to see you both."

Draco looked over at Hermione, then at his mother, unable to perfectly wrap his mind around her words. His father was never eager for visitors, especially not Hermione. Ever since the end of the war Lucius Malfoy's reputation had taken a few big hits and that threw him completely off his game. Draco had never seen his father so affected. But after his admission at St Mungo's, things seemed to have improved. Nevertheless, his father had never returned to his former self.

"So…" Draco started as the three of them were heading to the study "When is Aurora going to be here?"

Narcissa stopped in the hallway, and so did the clacking of her heels, but only for a brief second. "Aurora and Michael will be here at seven o'clock." She started walking again and this time her heels were clacking louder on the wooden floor. Draco and Hermione exchanged a brief look and followed the lady of Malfoy Manor to her husband's study.

The light was bright inside the study and Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his favorite armchair, gingerly holding a book in his hands. As soon as the door opened, Lucius looked up from the book and stared at them.

"Draco and Hermione are here, darling." Narcissa said and approached him in her secure I Am the Lady of the House way. Lucius greeted them with a faint smile.

"I can see that for myself." he got up from his chair and closed in on them.

"Father." Draco greeted him and stopped a few steps away from Lucius. His father was never one for big gestures and neither was Draco when it came to these meetings. He had tried to forgive his father, to find him excuses for his behaviour and history, but it was still hard to put it all behind.

"What's the matter? Are you too good to give your father a hug?" his voice was like soft velvet but hard as steel, even after all this time. Lucius Malfoy was not one to let down his guard, even around his family. Draco closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood." Draco said, half smiling.

"One has to be, especially when celebrating one year closer to the end." Lucius gave his son a few pads on the back. "It's good to see you, Draco." The two men broke their embrace and Lucius turned his silvery gaze to Hermione.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Malfoy." she said in a small voice, but not humble. Hermione was anything, but humble, Draco thought, especially when faced with his parents. All her determination and persistence only made him more proud of her.

"Thank you, dear." his tone was rather flat, but not unkind, something that Lucius had been working on for quite some time, Draco noted. All animosities aside, his father had made great progress regarding his relationship with Hermione. He no longer despised her and he had gotten to appreciate her intellect and manners. If he didn't know any better, Draco could have said that his father was proud to have her as his daughter-in-law. "I was just reading a book you recommended. Shakespeare. He is, indeed, quite good… for a muggle, of course."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. "I'm glad you found it interesting."

Lucius stared at her, silver piercing through hazelnut brown. "Indeed, I have." he broke eye contact and went back to his chair. Narcissa sat on the arm at his right. "Come on in, have a seat." he gestured to the two-seat sofa against the wall.

"Father" Draco started. Lucius raises his eyebrows as to express Draco had his full attention. "So, I believe you already know that Aurora is…"

"Bringing _a boy_ home." Lucius finished his sentence in the same velvety, yet hard voice. Draco could not tell if he was indifferent or enraged. "Yes, I am aware of that. I am, after all, the one who wrote her she can bring a _date_ , is that what you call it?"

"Yes, that's right." Draco swallowed. It seemed like his mouth had run dry and he had nothing to swallow, except maybe some air. He had rehearsed the questions dozens of time in his head, but this was harder than what he thought it would be. "And are you also… aware of, um, Michael?" He tried to be cautious, as if not to scare his father away. Looking back on Lucius' history, this conversation was the last thing Draco needed to worry in terms of scaring his father off, but he did worry nevertheless.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean am I aware of the fact that he is studying those ridiculous _Visual Arts_ , or that he is utmost non-magical?"

"Uhm… the latter."

Lucius chuckled and exchanged a brief look with Narcissa. His mother looked amused, rather than anything, and her mood seemed to have transferred also to his father.

"Have you not learned, after all these years, Draco, that I am well aware of my children's whereabouts?" Lucius eyed Hermione, smirking in the corner of his mouth. Draco thought this must have been his signature look back in his youth, as it used to be Draco's during his Hogwarts years. "I am very much aware of Michael and, as opposed to public opinion" he said and stared at both Draco and Hermione "I will welcome him in our home. We are not savages, you know."

A screech of wheels on gravel came from outside making all four Malfoys turn their heads towards the window.

"Good. They're early." Narcissa said and got up from the chair. She started for the door, but Draco got up quickly from his seat and beat her to it.

"Don't worry, I'll let them in. You go set the table." He got out of the study without giving his mother a chance to say anything and headed towards the main entrance. His dark blue robes rustled softly and Draco found himself straightening his shirt and tunic before opening the door. He had to admit he was feeling nervous, like he was about to get exposed and the thought made him uncomfortable. He opened the large wooden door before giving Aurora a chance to barge in.

Draco was expecting to see his sister wearing a pair of Muggle jeans and some random top, just like he had been used to see her at her apartment, but the actual sight of her left him speechless. She was wearing a dark green dress (Slytherin colors, he noted) and it looked like something she had picked at one of the designer stores in London. Her silvery blonde hair was was brushed elegantly to the side and one silver hairpin held it out of her eyes. Aurora had put some effort into her looks and that made Draco smile for himself. It turned out he was not the only one with a sense of fashion.

"Draco" she said. "I wasn't exactly expecting you at the door." she smoothed her dress and looked over at the man Draco thought would be Michael.

"Draco, this is Mike. Mike, this is my brother, Draco." she said gesturing to each man in turn.

Michael had come next to Aurora and was smiling politely. Draco couldn't tell if he was shy or intimidated and decided maybe he was both. Michael extended his hand and Draco shook it firmly. Although Hermione had told him that hand shaking was important to Muggles, especially for Muggle men, Draco could not completely grasp the idea. What was it with Muggles and all the _touching_?

"Nice to meet you." Michael said. "Is that a nickname?" he asked smiling wider.

"Is what a nickname?" Draco looked confused.

"Then I guess it isn't." Michael said almost to himself and straightened his tie. He, too, had dressed up for this dinner. Draco wondered what had Aurora told him about their family, and how much of it was the actual truth.

Realisation hit Draco all of a sudden and he chuckled under his breath.

"That is my actual name." Michael just nodded.

"Told you, weird names." Aurora giggled and grabbed his arm. "Draco, aren't you going to let us in?"

Draco stepped away from the door frame inviting them in. Aurora gestured Michael to go in first, but he just shook his head and offered her his hand to go first. She smiled softly, and entered the hall, gently squeezing Draco's arm as she walked by.

"Told you he was a good guy, didn't I?" she whispered and led the way to the dining room, still holding Michael's arm.

The Malfoy dining room had never been a cheerful place, especially when considering Narcissa's rules about table manners. It was a place of pleasant conversation, quiet chewing and no elbows on the table. Things hadn't changed much, Draco noticed, but the vibe tonight was somehow electric. Deep down, Draco wondered if it was from all the suppressed magic coming from all of four wizards in the room. His mother had even dismissed the house elves for the night, bringing out the courses from the kitchen herself. Draco had never seen her do that before. When the first course was over, Hermione offered to help with the dishes.

"So" Aurora started as soon as Narcissa and Hermione were back in the dining room. Lucius looked up from his firewhisky glass his full attention on his daughter. "There is going to be a photography exhibition next week. Mike and I are both participating. It would be nice if you could come."

Draco smiled softly in the corner of his lips and exchanged a short glance with his wife. He then locked gazes with his father sitting at the head of the table. Lucius' face was as impassible as ever, leaving everyone unable to tell what he was thinking.

"That would be lovely, Rory." Hermione said before anybody else got a chance to say anything. "Draco and I will be sure to attend. We don't have anything planned, do we, love?" she looked over at him, a sparkle in her hazel eyes and Draco didn't think he could say no to such an offer.

"Of course we will be there. Count us in."

Aurora smiled back at them. She then turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Father, will you and mother be able to join?"

Lucius took a sip out of his water and then gently settled the glass back.

"Are the photos any good?" There it was again, the flat tone. Draco secretly hoped he would never turn into the emotionless living statue his father turned out to be at times.

"I don't think you will be disappointed, Sir." Michael said adjusting his glasses. "This is actually an exhibition with the students who won the _Urban Jungle_ competition. There's only three of us."

"I was not aware of that." Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Aurora, were you going to keep this from us for long?" he said turning to his daughter. "I expected you to let us know of your achievements."

Draco chuckled and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Something funny, Draco?" Lucius' firm, icy tone was back, but Draco couldn't help himself.

"Sorry, it's just…" He chuckled again "I thought you were fully aware of your children's whereabouts."

Lucius discretely rolled his eyes. "Well that would be most certainly hard, Draco. One would have to be some sort of a _wizard_ to do so."

Aurora choked on her food, and Narcissa placed a hand over her husband's. Draco foze in his seat and he could feel Hermione tense at his side.

"Anyway" Aurora said after a few moments "I just wanted to know if you can make it."

"Don't worry, darling, we will be there." Narcissa said glancing over at her husband. They had always had this way of communicating without any words, a trick that Draco admired ever since he was old enough to understand it.

"That reminds me of something." Michael got up from his seat, the chair screeching on the wooden floor. "Your present, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius eyed him curiously. "Oh?" the man said.

"I left it in the car. Will be back in a second." Michael walked out of the dining room and everybody watched him across the hall. Lucius turned his attention to Aurora, but she just stared back at him, refusing to say anything. Nobody said a word during Michael's absence, as if they were afraid to startle some invisible dormant presence. Hermione placed a warm hand on his and Draco realised he had been holding his breath in anticipation. He smiled at his wife, gently squeezing her fingers. Michael was back in the dining room, holding a large square package, wrapped in plain, deep green wrapping paper. A single, silvery bow hang from the top corner of the package. Draco never thought his father to be a bow-on-a-present kind of man.

"This is for you, Mr. Malfoy. Happy birthday. I hope you will like it."

He handed the package to Lucius, and the man took it gently and set it on the table. He hesitated for a second, and Draco thought he was considering whether to open the package using magic or not. Lucius grabbed a butter knife from the table and gently cut the wrapping paper, only to reveal a framed picture. It was a Muggle picture, the kind that, as opposed to wizarding pictures, did not move at all (Draco later found out that Muggles had something similar to wizarding pictures… they called them JIFS, GIFS...somethings. He would have to look into that at some point). It was a portrait of Aurora, and a very damned good one. Sure, Draco had always known his sister was beautiful, but this picture brought out everything Aurora had best: the silvery blonde hair in pronounced contrast with the green trees behind, her silvery grey eyes complimented by the clear summer sky, her delicate frame in perfect harmony with the slender forest in the background. Draco had to admit, he now saw the purpose of _Visual Arts._

"I called it _Northern Light_." Michael said.

"It is, indeed, very good." Lucius whispered. "Does it move?" Michael smiled a kind smile, the one that Draco had often seen in Hermione whenever she was explaining something he didn't understand.

"No, Sir. Only GIFs move."

"Yes... of course." Lucius looked over at the picture, a faint smile curling the corner of his lips. "Very well, Michael. We will attend your exhibition next week. Make sure to owl us the address."

"Owl?" Michael laughed. He then turned over to Aurora "You people do have a sense of humor."


End file.
